


Doughty

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [855]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee may be panicking... He probably has a good reason to do so...





	Doughty

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/03/2001 for the word [doughty](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/03/doughty).
> 
> doughty  
> Marked by fearless resolution; valiant; brave.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #502 Panic.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Doughty

It wasn't often anymore that McGee panicked. He'd outgrown his Probie years a long time ago. Long before he'd taken over as SFA after Tony left.

McGee had to admit, at least to himself that he was panicking now. That probably had something to do with the bomb strapped to his chest. He only hoped that his teammates had contacted the bomb squad and that one of the doughty bomb squad members would rescue him.

If they didn't he'd soon be blown to smithereens. In less than 3 minutes, if the timer on the bomb was to be believed. McGee hoped this wasn't one of those bombs set to explode early.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
